


Reputation >>

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Fluffy Ending, Hurt Keith (Voltron), M/M, Makeup Sex, Praise Kink, Rimming, Top Lance (Voltron), jock! lance, skater boy! Keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:55:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22024426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Klance au! Where Keith is a skater boy that ONLY wears crop tops, yes crop tops. With a bad reputation of being an annoying, obnoxious, and rude guy.And Lance, Keith's secret boyfriend, a jock that loves football, parties, girls, and his reputation. A little too much.Lance claims that he wants their relationship to be private because he's not ready to come out as bi, but is it really that? Or is he just ashamed of Keith?(using this for Keith's outfit <33:-  https://www.pinterest.com/pin/610448924473548102/(Lane's outfit is just your usual jock outfit lmao the like white shirt denim jeans and varsity jacket)
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron), Minor Lance/Background characters
Comments: 4
Kudos: 132





	Reputation >>

**Author's Note:**

> DO NOT COPY AND PASTE INTO ANOTHER WEBSITE.  
> please :(

It all feels like a dream to him, getting into a good university, Atlas University, and meeting the love of his life. Lance Mclain. Keith swoons just thinking about his beloved boyfriend. Lance, eyes blue like the ocean, freckles splattered on his face like a piece of art, and his body oh god his body. Keith really did hit the jackpot. 

Keith doesn’t live that far from the university, so he just skates to the campus every morning and drops off his board at his locker. Keith’s main majors are biology and astrometry, and he loved astrometry. Two reasons: 1) the class isn’t as boring, 2) Lance is there. Simple as that. 

Speak of the devil, there he was. Lance Mcclain, all star football legend at Atlas University, a total player, and heart breaker. But Keith really believes he’s different. 

But oh, he just wants to go over there and swing his arms around his boyfriend which would be so easy since they’re literally the same exact height. Hold him tight and give him so many kisses. 

But he can’t 

He can’t give Lance his love and affection. 

Well not in public at least. Not while he’s surrounded by a crowd of friends.

Why? Lance told Keith that he wasn’t comfortable coming out as bi yet, and Keith understood and respected that. Coming out is hard, and it takes guts. But still, it was so hard to control the urge to tell the girls that hit on him 

_ “Step back bitch this one's mine”  _

Keith stays a pretty decent distance from Lance and his little group. Keith always manages to catch Lance’s eye though, whether he’s trying or not. Lance gives him a small wave which Keith returns the favor to. 

The bell rings and it’s time to learn about more planets. 

\------------------------------------ 

Lance always sits behind Keith. Despite Lance always teasing Keith about his dumb mullet he really loves it, he loves how soft it is on his fingers, plus it really suits Keith. So he just spends the whole class staring at it like the dumbstruck love idiot he is. 

His little sightseeing session ended when he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled out his phone to look at the notification. 

_ “Wanna eat lunch together today? Made you a little smt :)”  _ \- Keith <3 

Lance smiles at the message and glances at his boyfriend who gives him a cocky smirk 

_ “Sure thing baby, rooftop?”  _

Keith looks over his shoulder and gives him a nod with a small smile.

A small smile that totally made Lance melt dios mio the boy was too cute. 

“Mcclain! Are you listening?” 

Oh shit Lance was dozing off again, he blames Keith. Professor Shirogane was pretty nice, but strict when it came to participation. Which translates into, Shirogane hates Lance because Lance is never participating in class, again, he blames Keith. 

“Y-yes sir I was” Lance says nervously 

“Good to know. Then this shouldn’t be a problem.” Shirogane says pointing to a question on the board. “Please answer this question Mcclain, since you’ve been paying attention, of course. This should be a piece of cake” 

_ “ 9) What is  _ _ a star with a regular pattern of brightening and fading that allow astronomers to find the distances to different galaxies?”  _

“Uh, I- the sun?” Lance answers as he pulls out laughter from his classmate, and disappointment from his professor. 

“No Lance, the answer was a cepheid variable” 

Keith looks over his shoulder and he holds up an ‘L’ on his forehead 

“Dumbass” He mouths, which Lance happily flipped him off for 

The bell rang soon enough and the sappy couple had to depart for their next classes. 

\------------------------------------ 

Keith practically ran from his class to the rooftop with two bentos secured in his bag. Lance wasn’t there, he waited for about 5 minutes before deciding to look for the cuban boy himself. 

He thought about where Lance would be, so he went with his most logical thought. His last class Mechanical Engineering, which he would have to be cautious about. Why? Cause Lance shares this class with some of the most annoying and problematic people ever. Lotor, Nyma, Matt, and James. 

“...Nah man you’re tripping” keith hears, although it’s faint he can tell it’s Lance. 

That means he’s talking to someone, and with the way he’s talking it’s his friends. Fuck. 

_ ‘I’ll just wait for him outside the door’  _ Keith says in his head as he walks over and takes out Lance’s bento. 

But something catches his eye, Nyma...more specifically Nyma and Lance. 

Nyma was up against Lance’s chest and his arm was around her. Keith was a little hurt, but he knew that Lance was just flirting, and that he’d never actually cheat. 

“Are you sure about that? I mean you guys are together a lot” Matt says 

Now THAT really got Keith interested. He wasn’t one for being noisy and he trusted Lance, but you know what they say about curiosity. 

“Keith’s just a classmate” Lance says 

Keith’s heart starts pounding, they’re talking about him. And damn, not even a friend? Ouch. 

“Lance I know you better than that, you totally stare at his ass when you get the chance.” Lotor says with a chuckle, the other people laughing along. 

Keith smirks at that _ “fuck yeah he does, he is mine afterall”  _ he thinks 

“Nah it’s just cause he’s got a good one, I mean so does Nyma. I’d totally fuck him, but that’s it. I wouldn’t be able to go out with someone so annoying” Lance chuckles 

Keith’s heart drops. Did he hear right? This was just in his head right? 

“True, I agree. I see you guys walking together sometimes though, am I wrong?” Nyma adds on 

“Yeah we have a project in astrology, although the guy’s annoying he is damned smart. Got him wrapped around my finger, he’d do the whole project if I asked” Lance laughed 

This is a nightmare, he needs to wake up. Or- or maybe a JOKE at least. Keith feels like crying, this has to be some sort of prank it has it be. 

“Man you’re such a player! But would you really fuck him if you got the chance?” Matt asks 

“Mmm maybe if I was horny as fuck, and a little wasted. Girls are gonna always be better, I mean like look at Allura! Damn I’d fuck her over Keith any day” Lance says confidently 

It wasn’t a joke, and it wasn’t a dream. Whatever anyways. Keith’s heard enough, he walks through the door and Lance’s face drops fast. 

“K-keith hey, erm did you need somethin-” Lance knows he fucked up, he knows Keith heard.

Keith throws the bento at him. Hard. 

“Hope you enjoy your fucking lunch Mcclain.” Keith’s voice is broken, he’s holding back a verge of tears as he flips Lance off and storms away. 

Lance runs after Keith and grabs onto his wrist, Keith turning around and…..he’s crying.

Yes crying is normal, but for Keith. It’s a huge fucking deal, Lance or anyone for that matter could never IMAGINE Keith crying. At first you would assume the only emotion the guy had was anger. 

Keith rips his hand away from Lance, and lets out a lowly laugh “so, you’d fuck Allura over me anyday huh? What’s stopping you then?” 

Lance’s heart rips in half when he hears Keith’s voice, it’s cracked, hoarse, and broken. Tears keep pouring onto his face and fuck Lance wanted to kill himself right now. 

“Keith babe I-” 

“Don’t fucking call me that”

Lance winced at the tone, he deserved it and more though. 

“I-I just wanted to keep us a secret you know that-” 

“I do know that, but it’s cause I thought that you were scared of coming out bi” and the next thing you know, Keith is full on out sobbing 

“I-I didn’t know t-that it’d be because you were e-embarrassed of me!” He’s holding his face in his hands, constantly wiping away the newly formed tears. 

“I’m n-not embarrassed of you Keith-” 

Keith laughs “a fucking joke, if you weren’t you wouldn’t have said all that shit about be. I’m fine with keeping the relationship a secret if you’re scared to come out, but this wasn’t about that. This was about you’re fucking reputation.” 

Keith turns around and walks away, and hears Lance about to say something else.

“Please. Please leave me alone from now on, I don’t want to hear anything else from you.” 

Lance closed his mouth and looked down to the ground, Keith walking away. 

Lance had fucked up bad. 

\------------------------------------ 

The few days none of them talk to each other, but as Lance starts looking at Keith he starts getting worried. He looks more, skinny, the eyes under his eyes are growing, and Lance really wants to just comfort him and make him forget about whatever problems he has. But then he remembers. 

He is the problem. 

A more concerning thing, Keith is falling asleep in classes. Now being the stereotypical bad boy he is, Keith Kogane is an honor roll student. He’s always participating, getting good grades and working hard. But then lately he’s just napping on his table. 

More days past and Lance can’t take it, teachers are sending Keith to the nurses office to sleep. Or advising him to take the day off. 

All because of him.

All because of his stupid obsession with his reputation. 

But there was something that really made Lance snap. 

Keith was with one of his only friends, James. Who was comforting him through his tough times, and James holds him in his arms while Keith sobs into his shoulder. Not Lance isn’t jealous he’s glad Keith has a friend like James, but it’s what Keith said. 

“..I really thought he was the one? I-I thought he loved me?”

Lance wanted nothing more than to run over to him and reassure him that he loved him so much. 

“If he just wanted me to be his fucking fleshlight he should’ve just-fucking not give me so much affection and love” 

Lance loved Keith, it wasn’t just the sex! Lance was so mad at himself for this he could punch himself in the face. 

Lance had to do something, he wanted, no. He NEEDED Keith back. 

It always a crowded hallway at lunch time, people from different groups. And it was a perfect opportunity. Keith was at his locker totally unaware at what’s about to happen. 

Lance grabs Keith’s wrist and pulls him close 

“What the fuck are you doin-” 

Keith’s lips are pressed up against Lances’, people are staring, taking pictures, not that Lance cared anyways. This kiss was full of so much love, Lance’s hands placed on Keith’s waist where they should be. 

“Lance! W-what I- there’s people!” Keith exclaims 

“I know mullet, that’s the fucking point. I don’t wanna hide this anymore, I’m so, so sorry mi amor.” Lance says with a genuine smile 

Which Keith smiles back and kisses him softly on the cheek 

“Ok Mcclain” 

\------------------------------------ 

Keith knows this, Lance knows this. Yes they just got back together, but it’s been too long. They’re young men with hormones. More specifically they’re both hot men that can’t stand being away from each other. 

As soon as they get into Keith’s apartment they’re all over each other, Lance has his tongue in Keith’s mouth, his hands squeezing his ass. Keith has his hands tugging at Lances soft brown hair and his thigh pressed up against Lance’s bulge. 

“Oh god baby you’re gorgeous” Lance groans out 

“Says you” Keith is fast to respond as he leads Lance to the bed 

Lance strips of any clothing, Keith doing the same. Lance is holding Keith’s legs, who’s already spread out underneath him, both boys panting and breathing heavily, needy for more.

Lance spreads apart Keith’s cheeks and licks a strip across his boyfriend’s rim. Rewarded with a loud cry from Keith which goes straight to Lance’s cock. Lance keeps biting and licking at his boyfriend’s hole, eating it out like a starving man until Keith’s shaking begging him to stop because he’s so close to cumming. 

Lance stops, cause he wants to cum together with his baby, sappy I know but it’s Lance guys what’d you expect. 

He lubes up his fingers and teasingly rubs them against Keith’s hole, which is twitching so invitingly against his fingers. Clenching down on nothing. 

“L-lance please! Need you” Keith whines out 

“Easy baby, it’s been awhile. We gotta take it slow” 

Of course Lance knows Keith loves the pleasure and pain of being stretched out, but Lance just had to tease Keith for a little more. 

“Or, I will give you want. If you beg for it. Can you do that for me kitten?” Lance says with a cocky smirk 

But oh god, that nickname, Keith’s cock twitches at it. He’s so desperate for more, he was so desperate for Lance. 

“Please Lance, it’s been so long. S’empty without your cock in me” Keith says making eye-contact with Lance the whole time, his cheeks flushed red. How could Lance say no? 

Lance positions his cock at Keith’s hole and thrusts in, both moaning at the missed pleasure. “Oh fuck kitten you’re taking me so good” Lance cooed 

Lance started to move fast and rough, hitting the poor guys prostate everytime. Keith was practically screaming out Lances name. 

“Oh god you’re so fucking hot like this. You look so fucking hot when you get wrecked by my cock baby”

Keith’s cock twitches at the praise whimpering and begging for release, which was denied. Making Keith have to hold in the orgasm that was building up for days. 

Lance bends over and bites at keith’s neck, leaving marks, marking his territory. He moves down to play with his nipples. Nipping at one while his hand pinches and rubs against the other one, Keith is on the edge now. Begging to cum. 

“Come on baby cum with me” Lance says thrusting hard into Keith, filling him up with Lance’s seed. 

Keith let’s out a cry as his orgasm goes untouched as Lance fills him up. Both of them are a mess, sweaty and Keith is covered in cum. But they don’t care, Lance lays down next to Keith and spoons him. 

“I love you so much” Lance says softly kissing Keith’s jawline 

“I love you too” Keith responds playing with his hair 

Lance’s eyes avert to Keith’s hole which has cum dripping out of it and becomes flustered. 

“I- er we should shower” Lance says awkwardly 

Keith laughs at Lance’s reaction “yeah no shit” He says kissing Lance’s forehead 

And then the two idiots became a power couple on campus. The end

**Author's Note:**

> First story in a while! Hope you guys enjoyed it <33  
> Please leave a kudos, and a comment. I'd really appreciate it! 
> 
> Also I started an art account on instagram: @sammyisaclownperiodt  
> I have my first comic on there! 
> 
> MUCHO LOVE  
> \- sammy


End file.
